Change of heart
by Honeyfur of Riverclan
Summary: what if dovewing and tigerheart could be together? find out how in this story! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Change of heart

Chapter 1!

Dovewings POV

_No. Firestar is dead. _Dovewing replayed the terrible scene that had killed her leader over and over in her head. She couldn't help but remember it so vividly. And now a whole moon had passed and Bramblestar had gotten his nine lives. Today was the day of the gathering. "Bramblestar, Squirrelflight!" The other clans as well as Thunderclan called out the new leader and deputy's name.

"Thank you." Bramblestar gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks before sitting down again. "And now it is time to share tongues." declared Blackstar. Dovewing knew exactly who she wanted to see. An image of him flashed in her mind. His dark brown tabby pelt. His glowing amber eyes. His loving handsome face...

"Dovewing?" Ivypool was staring at Dovewing strangely. "Aren't you going to share tongues with anyone from the other clans?" she asked. Dovewing was about to reply when Bumblestripe walked up to them and gave Ivypool's head an affectionate lick. Ever since Dovewing had told him that she didn't like him the way he liked her, he had taken on Ivypool as a mate instead.

"Hi Bumblestripe!" she greeted him. Then she saw a dark brown tabby tail out of the corner of her eye. "Um, I think I just saw something over there. Bye!" She ran over to the place where she saw Tigerheart, but he wasn't there. Trying to hide her disappointment from a Riverclan elder who was staring at her suspiciously, she padded away.

"Dovewing!" she whipped around. Tigerheart! Her heart filled with joy at the sight of him. He beckoned for her to come forward with his tail, and she followed him behind a bush. "I've missed you!" Dovewing purred as soon as they were out of earshot. "I've missed you too." replied Tigerheart, rubbing his head against hers.

"And now it is time to go back to our own clans!" announced Mistystar. Tigerheart and Dovewing jumped out from behind the bush and started to make their way back to their own separate clans. But instead of going to Shadowclan, he made his way to the big tree where the leader's stood to make their announcements.

"I have something to say!" he called out. All the clan's turned around shocked. "Tigerheart, what in Starclan's name are you doing?"Shouted Blackstar, clearly as confused as Dovewing was. "I wish to speak before we leave." Tigerheart said. All the leaders looked at each other with confused glances before Blackstar finally said, "Very well."

Tigerheart dipped his head to his leader before speaking. "I wish to live in Thunderclan!" he announced. The whole island turned silent before every cat started asking questions. "Tigerheart, what is going on here?" asked Bramblestar and Blackstar together, clearly as confused as each other.

"If you would let me Bramblestar, I wish to join your clan." Dovewing froze to the spot. She must be dreaming. But everything was real enough...

"But why?!" questioned Blackstar, a look of pure confusion spread across his face. "Because I am in love with a Thunderclan cat." A Windclan warrior piped up. "Who?" she asked. "Dovewing." My heart stopped beating and all I saw was Tigerheart rushing towards me as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day in the Thunderclan medicine den and saw Jayfeather leaning over me. "Um, hi?" I said, unsure of whether he would be angry that I was seeing a Shadowclan cat. Instead he just said "Are you feeling ok?"

"Um, yeah." I said, refusing to ask where Tigerheart was in case he got angry. "Well if you are ok then you can go see Bramblestar in his den. He wants to speak with you." I felt sick. He was probably going to exile me from the clan! I stumbled out of the medicine den and blindly made my way up to the leaders den.

I was unsure of what to say, but I didn't need to say anything as Bramblestar made his way out. "Oh, Dovewing. I was just about to go and see if you were awake."

"Jayfeather told me to come see you." Bramblestar nodded. "Go into my den. I will be back in a moment. Your mother and father are already in there." I watched him go over to talk to Squirrelflight before turning my head to the den. The sooner I get this started, the sooner it will be over, I told myself.

I didn't look at my parents or Bramblestar as he walked in and settled down in some fresh cosy moss. "Now, Dovewing, you know very well why you are in here. But we don't know that much, so perhaps you would like to explain?" Bramblestar asked nicely. I took a deep breath. "Ok. I have been seeing Tigerheart ever since the journey to rescue the water from the beavers." Whitewing gasped with shock. Birchfall just looked uncomfortable and sat silently as he waited for me to carry on. Bramblestar gave me a little nod as the signal for me to continue talking.

"I don't really know how it happened. We saw each other at the gatherings as friends, but then once we were both on border patrol, he told me that he wanted to see me again. I agreed to meet him at the Shadowclan border at midnight, and then I started to sneak out at night to see him regularly after that. We knew we weren't supposed to, but we loved each other. I stopped seeing him after the battle with the dark forest, but I never stopped loving him. I realized that yesterday at the gathering." I finished off. That's a heavy weight off my shoulders, I thought to myself. But now I am still going to be exiled.

I looked away from my paws and tried to identify everyone's expressions. Bramblestar just looked shocked, and it seemed like he was thinking about what to do. Birchfall was just sitting there in stunned silence, pressing against Whitewing comfortingly. My attention quickly snapped back to Bramblestar as he started to speak. "Well Dovewing, I am very disappointed to hear that, and I am sure your parents are too. Why don't you go out hunting for a bit, and when you come back I will tell you what we have decided."

I nodded quickly, and the last thing I heard as I made my way out of the den was Whitewing whispering, "Oh Dovewing..." I couldn't bear it. I slid down the rocks, ran past the dens, and barged into Thornclaw who was guarding the camp entrance. "What in the name of Starclan... Oh Dovewing, it's just you." Then he seemed to realize who I was. "Dovewing! Is it true?" I sprinted away from him, not looking back as he called my name more than once. I had to run far away from here. And I knew just where to go. The Shadowclan border.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so eager to get to the Shadowclan border that the trees had now become blurry and I had scared off about three mice. But I couldn't stop until I got there. I slowed down a bit so I could try and spot the tree that marked the scent line. There it is! I stopped completely at the big oak tree and sat down in the twisted roots. If he didn't come until sun high, then I would go into their camp and look for him. I knew it was risky going into enemy territory, but I had no other choice.

I sat down and waited, but no one came. Doesn't Shadowclan mark their borders, I thought angrily. Then I heard some rustling in the tree above me. It was a squirrel. I swallowed down my disappointment. What kind of a mouse brain are you? I thought angrily to myself. Do you really think he would wait in a tree for you?

Since there was obviously no one coming, I decided to catch the squirrel. I jumped up on to the tree and began to climb up. When I got to the top, the squirrel was busy looking for acorns. As quietly as I could, I started to creep forward, but then my paw slipped on a thin branch. The squirrel immediately sprang away but I pounced on it messily and cracked its neck with my teeth. I was too tired to make my way down just yet, so I sat on a branch at the top of the tree.

Wow! I could see the whole of Shadowclan! Maybe if I stretch my senses I will be able to find out what he is doing... No. I told myself firmly. I got into this mess without my powers, I can get myself out. Hopefully. I shifted my weight a little to make myself comfortable, and a few leaves drifted down.

"What was that?" asked a deep voice. Oh no! I hadn't noticed the Shadowclan patrol coming. I peeked over a leaf and saw Owlclaw looking up at the tree suspiciously. I realized that it must be the sun high patrol. "It was probably nothing." I recognised the voice of Rowanclaw. I risked taking another peak and tried to remember everyone's name. Owlclaw, Rowanclaw, Dawnpelt and Starlingwing.

Then I heard another voice. "I think it was just a squirrel in the bush over there." I would know that voice anywhere. Tigerheart! My heart skipped a beat. "Why don't I go check? We can't trust you now can we?" replied Owlclaw nastily. "I'll come with you!" called Starlingwing after Owlclaw. How rude! I then realized that my mouth was open- with the squirrel in it. No! Too late.

The squirrel fell from the tree. "Hey!" shouted Rowanclaw, immediately looking up. "Ok, Tigerheart, can you please go search up that tree? And if you find anything, tell me." He said sternly. "Sure." Tigerheart agreed and then started climbing up the tree confidently. Oh no! What could I do? He was almost at the top. Starclan help me! I pleaded silently.

Tigerheart reached the top. I saw him stiffen. Then he started nosing his way deep into the leaves. "Well?" shouted Rowanclaw up the tree. "Um, I think there was something deeper in. I'm gonna check it out." He replied. "Ok, we will see you where Owlclaw and Starlingwing were investigating the bush!" called Dawnpelt. Dovewing heard her and her father pad away.

Tigerheart pushed his way deeper into the leaves. I shrank back against the trunk of the tree. I'm doomed! I wailed silently. "Dovewing?" asked Tigerheart cautiously. I didn't reply. I couldn't. What would I say? Tigerheart pushed the leaves out of the way and looked me into the eye. "Dovewing, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily. I flinched at his tone of voice. Just then he stiffened. Thunderclan patrol! We both waited in silence, hoping that no one would see us...


	4. Chapter 4

I stiffened as he leaned back against me, but soon relaxed at the touch of his warm pelt. We sat uncomfortably in silence, until we heard the murmuring of the patrol fade away. "Ok, now tell me what in the name of Starclan you are doing here?" Tigerheart turned around to face me. "I, I, um..."

"Dovewing!" he said sternly. Then his eyes grew gentle. "You came to see me, didn't you?" he asked softly. "I was supposed to go hunting, but I decided to see you instead! I knew you would come, but now I am traitor to the clans and everyone knows it!" The words tumbled out of my mouth. Tigerheart looked at me sadly. "And it's all my fault." He said. "No!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised, but then said, "Come back to Shadowclan with me. But first go get Bramblestar."

My eyes widened in surprised, but he stroked my flank with his tail comfortingly. "We can convince both Bramblestar and Blackstar to let me join Thunderclan." I looked at him in shock. "So you meant it? You would really do that for me?" I asked, my heart filling up with joy. "Of course. I love you Dovewing." Tigerheart said, his nose almost touching mine. For once I didn't back away. If this worked out, I could be with him all I wanted to without having to feel guilty!

"I love you too." I whispered back to him, my eyes full of love for him. I wished that moment could have lasted for much longer, but there was something urgent we both had to do. After we both scrambled down the tree, we decided on what to do. "Okay, so you convince Bramblestar to come meet Blackstar here at the border, and then we both suggest that they go back to Shadowclan and think about it." Tigerheart said.

"And then hopefully we will talk them into letting you stay in Thunderclan, and then we won't ever have to sneak out at night again feeling guilty!" I finished off. "Right, now good luck in trying to get Bramblestar to come here." Tigerheart licked my ear and then walked back in the direction of the Shadowclan camp.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Yes?" he asked. "What will you tell Rowanclaw about the tree incident?" I questioned him. Tigerheart stood there thinking for a while, before finally saying, "Don't worry. I'll just say that there was a stale Thunderclan scent there, and they must have forgotten a squirrel there. And that a blackbird got scared because of our chattering and accidently pushed the squirrel off."

"Ok. Good luck!" I called after him. He flicked his tail to show he had heard and then he finally disappeared behind a big bush. Right, time to get down to some serious business. I picked up the squirrel so it looked like I had at least done some hunting and then raced back to camp as fast as I could. I arrived at camp completely exhausted, but it didn't stop me. I pelted through the camp, and scrambled up the rocks that led to the leaders den.

"Ahem." I coughed politely, hoping someone would hear me. Squirrelflight popped her head out of the den and saw me. "Oh Dovewing, you're back. Come in, we've been waiting for you." I slid in and stood before Bramblestar nervously, wondering what he had decided. "Dovewing, I have decided to let you stay in Thunderclan, but you are not allowed to see Tigerheart again as he is in another clan." Bramblestar informed me.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Bramblestar. Would you like to go for a walk with me? I can tell you more about this." I added after his unsure face. "Okay, what harm can it do." He followed me out of the den and I led him out of camp. Oh I hope Tigerheart has the same luck with Blackstar, I pleaded silently.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked with Bramblestar in silence until he broke it by asking, "Dovewing, where are we going?" I hesitated, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell him where we were going, he would immediately turn around, and then the plan would fail. "You'll see." I told a suspicious looking Bramblestar, after a few moments. He just shrugged and carried on walking with me.

In no time we had arrived at the Shadowclan border, and to my luck I saw Tigerheart leading a bewildered looking Blackstar straight towards us. "What in the name of Starclan!" muttered Bramblestar angrily, shooting a glare at me. I didn't flinch at his angry face; I just hoped this plan worked.

"Bramblestar!" shouted Blackstar. The Shadowclan leader came right up to the border, but stayed on his side. "Blackstar?" said Bramblestar questioningly. "What are you doing here?" asked Blackstar coolly. "That's what I want to know." Both leaders looked questioningly at the two warriors. Tigerheart was just watching a leaf flutter by. Say something! I said angrily. Do I have to do everything myself?

"We brought you two here, so you can talk." I said, frustrated that Tigerheart wasn't even paying attention. "About what?" asked Blackstar suspiciously. Tigerheart seemed to come back to his senses as he said, "To talk about me wanting to live in Thunderclan. With Dovewing." He added.

Bramblestar looked uncomfortable. "Tigerheart, I would be willing to let you live in my Clan, but you would have to fight alongside us even if it was a battle against Shadowclan." Tigerheart nodded eagerly. "I will do everything you say! I mean it! Please?" Bramblestar looked a little more assured now, but Blackstar still looked slightly angry.

"I can't change you wanting to leave, or being in love with a Thunderclan cat, but it is still my decision, and I think I need to have a little chat with Bramblestar about this first." Blackstar sat down on his side of the border and gave himself a quick grooming. Bramblestar did the same. I glared at Tigerheart. He then seemed to notice that on the border there were lots of distractions, and so we should convince the two leaders to go to the leaders den to talk.

"Why don't we all go back to Shadowclan camp, we can talk in the leaders den, where there won't be as many distractions." Tigerheart suggested, seeing my glare. Blackstar looked surprised, but then said, "Very well." Bramblestar cautiously followed him into Shadowclans territory, and the two leaders walked ahead while Tigerheart and I followed from behind.

"Yes, we did it!" cheered Tigerheart quietly so the two leaders wouldn't hear us. "Yeah!" I agreed. Soon we arrived at the Shadowclan camp, and I was starting to feel uneasy and overwhelmed at all the suspicious Shadowclan faces looking up at us. Tigerheart just pressed against me and started to walk confidently into the camp. All eyes escaped from Bramblestar and Blackstar as they slid into the leaders den, and now all eyes were fixed on us.

"What's she doing here?!" shouted Ratscar from the front of the crowd. Tigerheart just shot him a glare and continued to walk. We walked into Blackstars den which was around the same size as Bramblestar's. "We want to talk alone. You could show her around camp if you wanted to?" suggested Blackstar. "Ok, come on Dovewing." Tigerheart led me out of Blackstars den and then looked around. We'll go to the warriors den first. I can tell my friends what's going on." I followed him uneasily. Was Tigerheart this uneasy in Thunderclan? Was making him move clans worth it?


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Tigerheart as he led me into a big den. There were a few warriors there. Most of them are probably out on patrol, I guessed. "Hi Toadfoot. Hi Olivenose." Tigerheart greeted his friends. "Hi." Olivenose replied. Toadfoot just looked up from his washing, gave me a disgusted glance, and then went back to grooming. "Ignore him." whispered Olivenose. I looked at her gratefully. "Let's go somewhere more quiet." suggested Tigerheart. "Let's go to the medicine den." Tigerheart and I followed her to the medicine den which, as I guessed, smelt of herbs.

"This is probably my last day. I'm moving to Thunderclan." Olivenose nodded understandingly, but with a little sadness in her eyes. "Most cats guessed that when they saw Dovewing here." She nodded to me. "Hey, let's go on our last hunt." Her eyes brightened up. "Sure!" agreed Tigerheart, beckoning me as well with his tail.

Olivenose led the way out of camp, and this time I used my senses to try and find as much prey as I could. If Shadowclan was losing a worthy warrior because of me, I would try and make it up to them. Tigerheart seemed to think like that too, because he said, "Ok, let's make it a race. Whoever finds the most prey get's to take first pick from the pile." He said. "Oh you are so on!" said Olivenose. Then she sprinted away.

"Come on." said Tigerheart. After a while I had caught two lizards and a frog, Tigerheart had caught three frogs and a scrawny mouse, but Olivenose had beat us all by catching three lizards and two plump mice that had escaped off the Thunderclan border. "Yay, I win!"She cheered. Then we raced back to camp happily.

We arrived happily and saw Blackstar holding a meeting with the clan. Some cats looked less confused, some looked sad, and some looked angry. Blackstar saw us coming and then clearly announced, "Tigerheart is going to join Thunderclan!" Not many cats cheered. How rude, I thought. Tigerheart looked nervous. "Tigerheart!" I yowled. Then Olivenose and Toadfoot joined in."Tigerheart!" Then Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, Littlecloud, Rowanclaw, Snowbird, Applefur and soon the whole clan!

Tigerheart looked at me thankfully and then went to say his last goodbye's to his clan mates. I waited patiently until both leaders walked up to me and said, "It is time to go. Farewell Tigerheart." Blackstar then turned around and made his way back to his den. Bramblestar walked with Tigerheart and me in silence until we reached camp. Tigerheart looked determined and confident. We marched in proudly with our heads held high, just as Bramblestar jumped up onto the high ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang out throughout the clan, and the remaining cats that weren't already sat down in front of Bramblestar made their way out of the dens to listen. I saw Jayfeather and Briarlight push their heads out of the medicine den, and Amberkit,Dewkit and Snowkit poked their heads out of the nursery, followed by Brightheart. Lilykit and Seedkit sat beside them along with Sorreltail as well.

"You must all be wondering what Tigerheart is doing here. Well, he has come to join Thunderclan." Most cats immediately started protesting. "Why?" shouted Toadstep. "Why can't he go get a mate in his own clan?" added Thornclaw. "He doesn't belong here!" yowled Spiderleg. After Spiderleg had pointed that out, there was a stunned silence. Suddenly Tigerheart jumped to his paws. Then he ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Please read and review or i won't write any more chapters**

Oh no! Tigerheart! I turned on Spiderleg and jumped on him. "What the... AAAAARRGH!" Spiderleg was taken by surprise. "How could you!" I yelled at him, ripping his fur out with my claws, taking out all my fury on him. Spiderleg tried to fight back but I held him down. "Dovewing!" I froze at Bramblestar's call. What am I doing? Bramblestar pulled me off Spiderleg, who ran to the medicine den in shock. I looked around me. Everyone was watching me, stunned. I noticed Brightheart leading the kits back into the nursery with an angry glare at me. I returned it frustrated.

"Dovewing, what was that?" asked Bramblestar calmly, though I could see his pelt was ruffled and his eyes were wide. "How can Tigerheart stay here if no one respects him?" I asked Bramblestar quietly. He looked at me sympathetically. "I will talk to the clan, don't worry. You go find Tigerheart, tell him the clan didn't mean it because they were just surprised, and convince him to come back to the clan." I nodded before sprinting past Icecloud who was now guarding the camp entrance.

Where could he be? I decided to look in the Shadowclan camp. I cast out my senses, but he wasn't there. I decided to look around me in Thunderclan. He can't have gone that far. I set off towards the abandoned twoleg nest, where we usually met. As I went past the Shadowclan border, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Tigerheart went this way! I was right!

Then I heard some scuffling in a bush nearby. It was a mouse. I crept forward silently as not to scare it off, and waited until it came out of the bush. It took one look at me and scuttled away, but I was too fast for it. I sprang on top of it and killed it with one bite. "Nice catch." I spun around. "Tigerheart!" Tigerheart was standing there casually. "Look, they didn't mean it," I began but he interrupted me. "Dovewing, it's ok. I just got overwhelmed; it was stupid of me to run away."

"Bramblestar's speaking to them, so it won't happen again." I comforted him. "Good to hear. While I was out here I decided to do some hunting. I caught a vole." He looked nervous, as if Bramblestar would say that he was not allowed to hunt on enemy territory. "This is your clan now." I told him. He purred and rubbed against me. "We should get back." He said after a while.

We walked back to camp happily and arrived to see the clan acting normally. "Good." I growled. Just then Bramblestar came running up to us. "Tigerheart! You came back!" Tigerheart just nodded. "Oh, good, you hunted as well. That reminds me." He quickly rushed over to Squirrelflight, and she nodded. "Ok, well, you can give that to the elders and queens, and then Dovewing can help make you a nest." We both nodded, and I led him to the warriors den after we had put our prey on the fresh kill pile.

Rosepetal was lazily washing herself while Blossomfall gave us a friendly glance and then walked out. After we had made Tigerheart a cosy den, I showed him the whole of camp, and soon after he was exhausted. "Why don't you go rest?" I told him. He nodded warily and walked over to the warriors den.

"Cinderheart, can you lead a hunting patrol please?" called Squirrelflight. "Sure!" she replied. I raced up to her. "Can I come?" I asked her. "Of course." She answered. "Hey, Mousewhisker, Leafpool! Hunting patrol!" Cinderheart informed them. Leafpool gave Crowfeather a quick lick on his ear before following Mousewhisker. Crowfeather had joined ThunderClan after the battle as well. I skipped happily out of camp. Now my life was much easier. Watch out prey, here I come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Ok, let's split up. I'll go with Mousewhisker to the ancient oak, and Dovewing, you can go with Leafpool to the old thunderpath." Cinderheart announced.

We nodded and set off in our different directions. When Leafpool and I got to the old thunderpath, I immediately saw a squirrel hunting for nuts. Well you've just become the hunted, I thought. Leafpool obviously saw too as she nodded and started making her way behind it. I waited in front of it behind a tattered bush. Just then I saw Leafpool's tail flick a couple of times, and I positioned myself steadily.

Leafpool darted forward, leaving the squirrel's only option to run straight into my claws. It tried to escape, but I gave it a swift bite and felt it go limp. "Well done!" congratulated Leafpool. "You too!" I said, my eyes glowing. "Come, we should go back to camp now. It is quite late." observed Leafpool. I nodded and carried the squirrel back to camp. I saw Sorreltail's eyes light up when we came back. "Brightheart, the hunting patrol is back!" She called through the nursery.

Brightheart made her way over to the fresh kill pile where Cinderheart and Mousewhisker's vole lay, and I added the squirrel quickly. Brightheart gave me an apologetic look for earlier, took the squirrel and hurried over to her three mewling kits.

Just then Bramblestar leaped up onto the high ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Dovewing noticed Dustpelt grumbling as he slid out of the elders den. Him, Sandstorm, Millie and Graystripe had all decided to become elders after the great battle. "How many meetings do we need a day?" Dustpelt was muttering.

"It is time we have two new apprentices. Seedkit, step forward." Seedkit bounced over to Bramblestar, but then after seeing her mother's stern face, quickly started walking. "Seedkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lionblaze, you have successfully trained Dovewing to be a wealthy warrior, and now I wish for you to do the same with Seedpaw." Lionblaze touched noses with his new apprentice, and then led her over to the side of the crowd, where her parents sat looking proud.

"Lilypaw, you have decided to choose a different path from your sister, and you wish to become a medicine cat. Are you sure that is what you choose?" Bramblestar questioned the young cat. She nodded eagerly. Bramblestar also nodded. "Jayfeather, you will be Lilypaw's new mentor." She touched noses with the medicine cat, and also went to where her sibling and parents were sitting, looking even more proud now.

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!" The clan cheered. "The meeting is over!" ended Bramblestar. After the meeting finished, I went to go find Tigerheart. He was washing himself next to the warriors den. I went over to greet him. "Hi." He looked up. "Hi Dovewing." Then he added in a quieter voice, "We should have kits like that someday." I purred and leant against him to show him that I agreed.

Tigerheart and I went into the warriors den which was mostly empty- most cats would be sharing tongues. As soon I flopped down into my nest, I almost instantly fell asleep, with the sound of Tigerhearts purring, and his rhythmic strokes as he licked me. I felt my eyes closing, and then there was darkness...


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to find Tigerheart asleep with his head resting on mine. I gently pushed it away and made my way out of the den. The sun was shining brightly and it was quite hot. I tried to identify what some cats were doing. Lilypaw looked angry as she glared at Jayfeather while he went out of camp. She's probably stuck here sorting herbs or something while Jayfeather get's to go out, I thought.

Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie and Dustpelt looked extremely bored as they were probably listening to one of Purdy's never ending stories. Bramblestar had just come out of his den and was stretching. Squirrelflight was sorting patrols out. I had nothing else to do so I walked over to her. "Hi Squirrelflight, can I be on a patrol?" I asked. "Sure thing! You can join Spiderleg's patrol." I bristled at the name. He was the one who made Tigerheart uncomfortable. "Okay." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Dovewing." Spiderleg greeted me."We need one more cat on patrol." I noticed that only Lionblaze and Seedpaw were there. "I will go get someone." I stalked off without waiting for a reply. "Hey Tigerheart, want to go on patrol?" I asked him. "Sure." Tigerheart replied, stifling a yawn and arching his back in a long stretch.

Tigerheart followed me over to Spiderleg who looked surprised at seeing I had chosen Tigerheart, but he didn't say anything. As we walked out of camp, I asked Spiderleg, "Which border are we checking?"

"Windclan." He growled simply. I understood why he was so angry. Windclan had not taken it as easily as Shadowclan when giving away one of their best warriors, and they blamed it on us. Scrawny rabbit eaters! I thought angrily. It's not our fault he wanted to come live with us instead of you! We soon arrived at the Windclan border, unfortunately at the same time as a Windclan patrol came storming up to us- led by Nightcloud.

"What are you doing here? Come to retreat more warriors?" she asked coolly with a glance at Tigerheart. I felt fury bubbling beneath my pelt. How dare she? Lionblaze probably sensed my fury because he whispered quietly, "We don't want to cause any trouble. If they attack, we'll be ready, don't worry." You bet we will! I thought, sinking my claws into a leaf.

"Don't tell me Thunderclan are stealing warriors from other _strong_ clans now because they are so weak." Weaselfur accused with a look of pure hatred on his face. "No, but maybe the other clans think that we are so strong, and that's why they decided to join us." I retaliated back.

All of a sudden with a loud screech, Nightcloud leaped on me. "My mate's gone because he likes that mangy fox heart better than me! I'll kill Leafpool, I'll kill her!" Nightcloud dug her claws into my shoulders. I yowled in agony, but she wouldn't let go. Then her weight disappeared and her thorn sharp claws were ripped away from my sore shoulders. I looked up to see Tigerheart batting at her with strong blows that send her staggering to her side of the border again.

"This isn't over." growled Nightcloud, walking away. I jumped to my paws and gave Tigerheart's ear a quick lick. "Thanks." I whispered to him. "Anytime." He looked at me, his eyes full of love. Lionblaze looked extremely satisfied at having won a fight with Windclan. "Well done Tigerheart." He said proudly, before going to talk to an excited Seedpaw.

I leant against Tigerheart and we both purred all the way back to camp, where Bramblestar was waiting for us. Well, this was going to be a fun story to tell, I thought tiredly. All I needed was a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up later that day and saw that the warriors den was empty. I stretched and made my way out. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's familiar call summoned the remaining cats who were sleeping in the warm sun. I saw Tigerheart looking at me. When he saw me looking at him, he called me over with a flick of his tail. I purred as he licked my head, and waited for the meeting to start.

"Molepaw, Cherrypaw, step forward." Oh! I realized. It was their warrior ceremony! "Foxleap, is Cherrypaw ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked the apprentices mentor. Foxleap nodded, his eyes glowing with pride. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Gazing down at Cherrypaw, he continued, "Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Cherrypaw's voice shook. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cherryflower. Starclan honours your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Taking a step forward, Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the top of Cherryflowers head, and she licked his shoulder in response.

Bramblestar then beckoned Molepaw forward. "Rosepetal, is Molepaw ready to become a warrior?" Rosepetal nodded as she watched Molepaw proudly. "Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar repeated the same question to the nervous apprentice. "I do." said Molepaw excitedly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Molewhisker. Starclan honours your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Again he rested his muzzle on top of the excited warriors head, and Molewhisker licked it in return. "Cherryflower! Molewhisker! Cherryflower! Molewhisker!"

The clan cheered out the names of the new warriors, the loudest of all Poppyfrost and Berrynose. Both of them looked ready to burst with pride as they called out their kit's names. I turned away as the littermates went to stand vigil for the night. "Bramblestar, if I may say something." Everyone turned their heads round again as Crowfeather leaped up onto the high ledge. "Leafpool is expecting my kits again."

There was another loud applause as Daisy and Brightheart led Leafpool away to the nursery as they fussed over her. Crowfeather bounced down and happily followed the she cats into the nursery. "The meeting is over!" announced Bramblestar.

"Want to go hunting?" asked Tigerheart. "Sure!" We happily skipped out of camp until we arrived at the ancient oak. "Maybe we'll have kits someday." I leaned against him lovingly. "Maybe we will." I purred.

When we returned back to camp quite late, we had caught a squirrel and two plump mice. I dumped it on the fresh kill pile, before taking two voles for me and Tigerheart. We shared it in peace outside the warriors den, and then fell asleep cuddled up together...


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a moon, and today was the day of Brightheart's kits apprentice ceremonies. The whole clan was excited, especially Seedpaw, as now she would have some den mates to train with. Just then Squirrelflight came rushing up to me. "Dovewing! Bramblestar wants to see you in his den." Tigerheart suspiciously looked up from his grooming. "Ok." I told her as she went to order the border patrols.

"I thought we were going to be on a border patrol." reminded Tigerheart. "Tell Squirrelflight to wait for me. If I am taking too long, then go without me. I will just go hunting instead." I told him. "Ok. What does Bramblestar want with you anyway?" he asked curiously. "I don't know." I admitted. "But I promise I will tell you." Tigerheart looked a little more comforted, and then went to talk to Squirrelflight.

I quickly hurried over to Bramblestar's den, and scrambled up the rocks. I pushed my way through to find Thornclaw and Ivypool waiting for me along with Bramblestar. "Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized, giving my chest fur a couple of licks. "No harm done." said Bramblestar. "So, why are we here?" asked Ivypool as I went to sit beside her and Thornclaw. "I want each of you to be mentors to Brightheart's litter."

Both Thornclaw and my sister looked pleased, but I was quite nervous. "Um, Bramblestar? Wouldn't you be better off choosing someone more experienced?" I asked nervously. "Dovewing, everyone has to mentor their own apprentice if they want to be called 'experienced', don't they?" he replied logically. I nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." Bramblestar glanced at the two other warriors. They both nodded. "Good. You can go now." The leader dismissed us.

I walked out calmly before remembering that there was a patrol waiting for me outside. I clumsily slid down the rocks, but to my disappointment, when I looked around no one was there. I scurried over to Blossomfall who was guarding the camp entrance. "Hey, Blossomfall. Did Squirrelflight's patrol leave already?"

Blossomfall looked thoughtful for a minute before replying, "Oh yeah. They left shortly before you finshed talking with Bramblestar. What was it about anyway?" she asked me. I tried to hide my disappointment about the patrol. "You'll find out soon." I told her. She still seemed curious and envious, but she didn't question it any longer.

Since there were no patrol's left to go on, I decided to go hunting again. "Hey Spiderleg, Hazeltail!" I called out to the two warriors. They looked up surprised. "Want to go hunting?" I questioned them. They nodded before making their way towards me. "Get Brackenfur as well." I told Hazeltail. She ran into the warriors den, and came out with Brackenfur by her side.

"Let's go." I said once everyone was ready. "Let's split up." suggested Brackenfur. "I'll go to the old thunderpath and see if I can catch a couple of mice there." he announced. "I'll go with you." said Hazeltail, hurrying after him. I looked at Spiderleg questioningly. "Oh, I'm going to go to the ancient oak. Hopefully there might be a squirrel there." He said licking his lips. I nodded to him. "I'll go down to the lake. There might be a few mice down there." I set off in the opposite direction. When I arrived at the beach, I had already caught a big vole, which was foolish enough to stray into the middle of the forest. The air was so breezy here. I settled down beside the lake and instantly fell asleep...


	12. Chapter 12

"Dovewing! Wake up!" I blinked open my eyes to find not the camp, but the splashing water and cool breeze blowing around me. Brackenfur was leaning over me. I got up slowly, stretching each leg in turn. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They are already back at camp. I stayed behind to find you." I picked up my cold vole and walked beside Brackenfur back to camp. We arrived just in time to hear Bramblestar calling the clan together for the apprentice ceremony.

I quickly gave myself a quick grooming. I was going to be a mentor! I thought proudly, going to sit at the side of the crowd with the other two mentors. "Amberkit, step forward." Bramblestar summoned the small kit to him. She walked quickly to stand beside the leader. "Amberkit, from this moment on you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw." Amberpaw raced up to her new mentor as they touched noses and went to stand at the side of the crowd.

"Dewkit, step forward." The strong kit walked up to the leader steadily, and waited beside him calmly as he received his apprentice name. He will make a strong warrior, I realized. "Dewkit, from this moment on you will be known as Dewpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing." My heart raced. The new apprentice walked up to me happily, and as we touched noses, I felt a sudden bond between us. Don't worry, I won't let anything harm you, I promised as if he was my own kit.

"Snowkit, step forward." Bramblestar called over the last kit remaining, who happily bounced over to the leader. Bramblestar purred before announcing, "Snowkit, from this moment on you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will Ivypool." The small excited tom ran up to my littermate, who purred as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw!" the clan cheered the three glowing apprentices. Bramblestar then announced, "This meeting is over." I waited until Dewpaw had finished being congratulated by his parents, and wondered what to do as his first apprentice task. He raced up to me.

"Hi! What are we going to do?" he questioned me excitedly. "Let's explore Thunderclan territory. " I decided. I led him out of camp and took him to the ancient oak. "This is the ancient oak. It's very dangerous to fall from so never climb it too high unless you are confident you won't fall." He nodded and gazed up at me enviously. "You seem to know a lot."

"And I will teach you all of that knowledge, and when you are a warrior and get your first apprentice, you can teach them all I taught you." I told him. His eyes glowed happily before turning back to the ancient oak. Suddenly I heard something in the tree above. Dewpaw looked at me confusingly. "What? Oh yeah! You can hear farther than any other cat!" he realized with admiration in his eyes.

"But if you can't hear it, than it must be at the top, and we're not going to risk catching a piece of prey that high, especially if you might get badly injured in the process. " I warned my apprentice. "While we are here though and there might be more prey hiding, I'll teach you how to hunt." Dewpaw's eyes lit up once again.

"Ok, so what Thunderclan do is they stalk their prey first by creeping through the undergrowth like this." Dewpaw watched me, wide eyed, as I demonstrated. I got up and flicked my tail at him. "Now you try." I watched him as he got into a good stalking position and waited for me to say something. "Not bad. But don't keep swishing your tail. It might brush a leaf and scare off prey." I informed him.

He held his tail still and waited silently, his face full of determination. "Perfect!" I meowed. "Then what do we do?" Dewpaw asked eagerly. I got back into the stalking position. "Then we creep forward to the prey, and when we are at the right distance, we pounce!" I told him as I jumped perfectly onto a leaf.

"Wow!" he said. "I want to try!" I purred. "Go ahead! This leaf can be a mouse. Now remember, a mouse will hear you and sense you, so always make sure the wind is blowing towards you, otherwise it will be gone within a heartbeat." I informed the determined apprentice. He focused on the leaf, silently crept forward, and then without a warning, pounced squarely onto the leaf. "Excellent!" I congratulated him.

"Now see if you can sense any real prey." I told him. His face full of determination, and his mouth slightly open, he closed his eyes, but after a while he said, "No, I can't sense anything. Sorry." he meowed apologetically. "That's ok. There might be some prey on the way back anyway. We still need to see the rest of the territory." I comforted him. His face brightened up a bit as I led him to the Windclan border.

"This is the Windclan border. Windclan mostly eat rabbits, and they live on the breezy moorland where they can run a lot, as Windclan cats are faster than most cats. That's an advantage. Just looking around you, what do you think is a disadvantage?" Dewpaw looked around for a while before saying, "Um, there aren't many places to hide?" he asked nervously. "Right!" I congratulated him. "Windclan territory is all open so it won't be very protective from predators, but normally predators don't go out on the moor. " I informed him.

Dewpaw's face was full of concentration as he tried to take everything in. "Wait, I smell someone." I told him while I cast out my senses. I recognised Lilypaw having the usual argument with Jayfeather as they were out collecting herbs. I let out a sigh of relief. "Try and see if you can work out who it is." I told him. He opened his mouth and concentrated for a while before announcing, "I can sense fresh herbs, and I think Jayfeather... And Lilypaw!" he looked nervously at me. "Don't worry, you got it spot on." I comforted him.

I had taken him down to the lake and the old thunderpath, and now we were going to visit the Shadowclan border. "This is where Tigerheart was born and first grew up." Dewpaw wrinkled up his face. "Uuurgh" It smells yucky!" he complained. "I agree, but they probably think we smell yucky too." I purred. He nodded but his face was still disgusted.

"I think I smell a mouse! Can I go find it?" asked the excited apprentice. "Sure." I told him, as I settled down in the soft grass. I cast out my senses to see if anyone was in trouble, but then a sudden stench hit my tongue. A stink I wouldn't forget. The stench of a cat who was so evil he had been exiled from his own clan. He had trained in the dark forest, but now that the dark forest was destroyed, he had nothing.

Dewpaw came rushing up to me. "I found the mouse!" He was near Windclan and Thunderclan territory! "There is no time to hunt!" I snapped. His eyes widened as he raced after me. "What's wrong?" he asked confusedly. "I scented an evil rogue near Thunderclan and Windclan territory." I told my curious apprentice. "Who?" he asked nervously. "Breezepelt." I spat out.


	13. Chapter 13

Dewpaw's eyes widened even more until I was sure that they were as big as moons. "Breezepelt?" he whispered, horrified. I nodded. "Sorry for snapping at you, we can go back and hunt either later or tomorrow." Dewpaw nodded. "I forgive you. You were probably really shocked, so that's ok." I glanced gratefully at my apprentice.

We soon arrived at the camp entrance and I stormed in, Dewpaw running along beside me. Foxleap, who was guarding the camp entrance, looked surprised but didn't say anything as we walked straight into the middle of camp. "Bramblestar!" I yowled up towards the leaders den. Bramblestar rushed out quickly. "Who's attacking?" he asked quickly. "Um, no one." I comforted.

"But when me and Dewpaw were out exploring the territory, I scented something with my powers." Bramblestar looked suspicious. "Bramblestar, if I may?" I asked the leader, nodding to the high ledge. He flicked his tail in reply and quickly called out the remaining warriors and elders. Everyone else was already waiting to hear what I wanted to say. I caught Tigerheart's eye and he looked at me questioningly. Leafpool had just come out of the nursery with Crowfeather by her side. The former Windclan cat was always by her side now, especially as her kits would be coming any day now.

After every eye was on me, I started to speak. "Today, Dewpaw and I went out to explore the territory, and after a while he went to find a mouse. I decided to check if anyone was in trouble with my powers, but instead I sensed something else. Someone who will probably cause trouble for us." All cats' attention was on me, and every one of them looked as confused and curious as the cat next to them. I started to feel a bit overwhelmed, but I couldn't stop now.

"I recognised the scent near in between Thunderclan and Windclan territory. It was Breezepelt's scent." I finished off warily. Every cat looked shocked. Brightheart came rushing over to her three kits and wrapped her tail around them. Bramblestar's fur was bristling, but he seemed to be thinking of a solution. Most cats' faces were wrinkled in disgust, but no one looked as stunned as Crowfeather. He seemed frozen to the spot, with his tail wrapped protectively around Leafpool and her swelling belly.

Leafpool! I had just noticed that Leafpool seemed to be in pain. "Leafpool?" I asked cautiously. Jayfeather came running over to his mother. Leafpool let out a groan. "The kits are coming." Jayfeather announced. Immediately Daisy and Brightheart, who had decided to stay in the nursery as well, ran over to the medicine den to collect moss, and Crowfeather raced out of the camp to go find a stick and some fresh prey.

I jumped down from the high ledge and nodded to my apprentice. I ran up to Tigerheart quickly. "Tigerheart! Let's go help Crowfeather!" he nodded and we both ran to catch up to the worried father. "Crowfeather! You go get the stick; we'll get some fresh kill!" I called out to him. He hesitated, before nodding and running off to find a good stick to bite on.

I stretched my senses out and quickly found a mouse near a tree nearby. I kinked my tail over my back to tell Tigerheart to follow me. We raced to the tree, but the mouse heard us and darted away. Tigerheart zoomed after it and triumphantly came back with it clamped in his jaws. "A nice big one." I observed. "Good." I stretched my senses out towards the Thunderclan camp and heard Leafpool taking deep breaths. Was this my fault? I was the one who had panicked her by telling her that Breezepelt was back. Even when Breezepelt wasn't here he still caused trouble. I thought frustrated.


	14. Chapter 14

Tigerheart and I raced back to camp as fast as we could. When we arrived we saw Crowfeather just arriving with a good strong stick. "I don't want to go in the nursery. I'll wait out here." Said Tigerheart nervously. I rolled my eyes. Toms! I hurried into the nursery to find Leafpool lying down with some moss soaked in water near her head.

As another spasm passed through Leafpool's body, Dovewing noticed that she seemed to be getting more and more exhausted. "She's getting tired." I hissed to Jayfeather. Jayfeather put his paw on the pregnant queen's belly. "Ok, Leafpool, it's now or never." announced Jayfeather. Just then Lilypaw came running up with some herbs. "Borage." she told me. "Good for queens as it helps their milk supply come." Jayfeather nodded approvingly.

Just then Leafpool let a groan. "Ok Leafpool, push!" ordered Jayfeather. Leafpool's face was determined as she pushed as hard as she could, and out slithered a wet bundle of fur. Jayfeather quickly passed the tiny kit to Daisy, who was now licking its fur rapidly the wrong way round. She saw me staring at her. "Licking their fur the wrong way helps them to warm up." She informed me. I nodded as to show her I understood.

"Are there any more?" I asked Jayfeather. "No. There was only one this time. It's a she cat. " He announced to Leafpool and Crowfeather, collecting the splinters of the stick and the leftover herbs. "Come on Lilypaw." Jayfeather called his apprentice. Lilypaw ran after her mentor to the medicine den. I turned to see Crowfeather and Leafpool looking proudly at the little black she cat who was now suckling.

I popped my head round the nursery entrance. "Tigerheart, come see her. She's so cute." Tigerheart hesitated, before making his way in. "What shall we call her?" Leafpool was asking Crowfeather with love in her eyes as she looked down at the tiny kit. Just then the little scrap of fur blinked open her pretty eyes. They were a deep midnight blue.

"I don't know what to call her." Crowfeather admitted. "Well the important thing is that she is healthy." said Brightheart sternly. She then turned to Tigerheart and me. "You two better go and get some rest as well. It's the gathering tomorrow night." We nodded and then made our way to the warriors den. "Wait there." I told him as I ran to the fresh kill pile to see if there were any good pieces of prey. I picked out a plump vole at the bottom of the pile and shared it outside the warriors den with Tigerheart. After we had finished the remaining scraps, Tigerheart turned to me.

"Are you tired?" he asked me. "Not really. Why?" I replied curiously. "Let's go for a walk. Come with me." He beckoned me with his tail and led me out of camp. Rosepetal, who was guarding the camp entrance, whipped her head around to glare at us suspiciously. "Just going for a walk." I said quickly. She looked less curious but I could feel her gaze boring into mine and Tigerheart's pelts.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious to find out where he was taking me. "Do you still not remember those nights?" I stared at him clueless, before figuring out what he was talking about. I know that tree, and that bush! I would know this path as blind as a hedgehog! I thought guiltily about all the nights that I had betrayed my clan to see Tigerheart. I get it! I worked out. Tigerheart is taking me to the abandoned twoleg nest!


	15. Chapter 15

I happily followed Tigerheart to the abandoned twoleg nest where we stayed until the morning, talking and playing. We woke up at dawn. "We should get back." I said, yawning. Tigerheart stretched his legs and nodded. We walked back to camp, doing some hunting on the way. We walked into camp and put our two mice down on the fresh kill pile. "What are you going to do?" I asked Tigerheart. "I think I will do some more hunting." he decided. "Ok." I licked his head and walked over to the apprentices den.

"Dewpaw, wake up!" I called my apprentice. He yawned, took one look at me and bounced up running towards me. "Hi Dovewing! What are we doing today?" he asked me eagerly. "We'll do some battle training." I told him, purring. I led him to the clearing where Ivypool and Snowpaw were practising stalking. "Hi!" I greeted my sister. "Hi." she answered. "Ok, now battle training is crucial, especially if you are training to be a warrior, so pay attention." I told the two excited apprentices.

"Ok, now this is called a forepaw slash." Ivypool said, demonstrating it perfectly. The apprentices watched, wide eyed. "But since this is training, we keep our claws sheathed." I warned them. Ivypool nodded firmly. "Now you practise." we invited our apprentices. Snowpaw got into a successfully good crouch, while Dewpaw circled his brother, tail flicking, eyes narrowed.

Just then Snowpaw rose up onto his hind legs and, claws sheathed, lashed out his paw and hit Dewpaw square on his nose. Snowpaw looked at his mentor expectedly. "Brilliant!" congratulated Ivypool. She turned to Dewpaw. "Now what should you have done?" she gently asked him. Dewpaw looked thoughtful. But then hesitated as if he didn't know. To stop him being embarrassed and teased by his brother, I spoke up for him.

"What you should have done is ducked. That way, if you are fast enough, you can quickly dart underneath your opponents exposed belly and claw them there." I informed him. He looked at me gratefully. "Now why don't you try that on Snowpaw?" suggested Ivypool, seeing Snowpaws smug face. Dewpaw nodded. Snowpaw faced his brother confidently. Dewpaw waited, his eyes determined.

Suddenly Snowpaw reared up onto his hind legs, lashing out at where Dewpaws face should have been. But Dewpaw had seen his chance. As Snowpaw had reared up, he had ducked and darted towards Snowpaws exposed belly. Snowpaw yelped in surprise as Dewpaw lifted up Snowpaw from underneath, clawing him, and then finally flinging him off into a nearby bush. But he hadn't finished. He raced up to his stunned opponent and carefully placed his forepaw over his throat, growling playfully.

"Excellent!" I congratulated my apprentice. "Perfect!" said Ivypool. "And you added a couple of extra moves in as well!" she added. Dewpaw looked embarrassed, but also proud at the same time, his eyes shining. Snowpaw grumpily stumbled to his paws, muttering under his breath. "I want to try it on you now." He challenged a gloating Dewpaw. "You're on!" agreed Dewpaw. The apprentices fought until quite late, until even they started getting tired.

"That was great!" I told Dewpaw, Ivypool saying the same to her apprentice. "Thanks." replied Dewpaw, breathless. "Come on, let's get back to camp." We arrived at camp quite late, when Bramblestar had just finished organizing which cats were going to the gathering. I flicked my tail to my apprentice, and we followed Bramblestar as he led us to the island.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you tired?" I asked Dewpaw. "Nope! It's my first gathering!" he flicked his tail happily, his paws restlessly pawing the ground whenever Bramblestar halted to check where was safer to cross next. "Calm down." I whispered in his ear. "We will get there eventually." He nodded, though I knew he still couldn't wait to get there. "Hey Dewpaw!" called out one of his siblings. "Come walk with us!" Snowpaw beckoned Dewpaw over with his tail. He happily trotted over to where the apprentices were talking in excited whispers.

"So, are you as excited as him?" I teased Tigerheart. He purred. "Not quite as excited, but I am looking forward to seeing some of my old friends again." he answered. Suddenly he looked ahead. "Hey look! There's the island!" I followed his gaze and noticed the island close by. "Finally!" I meowed. We carefully crossed the tree and bounced down onto the soft grass. I saw Tigerheart's fur start to bristle along his spine as he noticed Ratscar's look of disgust and disapproval.

I smoothed it with my tail. "Come on. Let's go meet some of your nice friends." I told him, with a smug look at Ratscar. Mangy crow food eater! We walked through some mixed clan apprentices as they showed each other battle moves. I then saw Tigerheart's eyes light up. "Hey! There's Olivenose and Toadfoot!" I padded after him and saw the two shadowclan warriors sharing tongues with each other.

They both looked up as Tigerheart came rushing up to him. "Hi!" purred Olivenose. Toadfoot circled his old friend also purring, before spotting me and wrapping his tail protectively around Olivenose. Anger surged inside me. I'm not doing anything to her mousebrain! Tigerheart hadn't seemed to notice. Just then Olivenose reached up to whisper something in his ear. I leaned forward to hear what she was saying. But she spotted me.

"Oh, Dovewing! Can I please tell Tigerheart something in private?" I frowned. What was so important that I couldn't hear? Tigerheart was now Thunderclan as well! "Sure." I mumbled crossly, making my way to sit in a bush nearby. I waited a while, and Tigerheart, Olivenose and Toadfoot came out just as Blackstar was yowling for the gathering to begin. We all sat down where we were, and listened to what the leaders had to say.

"Prey has been scarce since leaf-bare, but are now starting to come back. Also, one of our warriors, Tigerheart, has moved to Thunderclan so he can be with his love." announced Blackstar. A few yowls of protest came from the crowd, but no one actually challenged the big leader. Mistystar stepped forward next. "The fish in the river have been plentiful, and we are all surviving well through this unusually cold newleaf." She beckoned to Bramblestar with her tail to go next. He dipped his head and stepped forward.

"The prey is starting to come back after leaf-bare. Also, we have 5 new apprentices, and two new warriors. Cherryflower and Molewhisker!" The clans chanted the two new warrior's names. After the crowds had died down, Bramblestar continued. "One last thing. Leafpool has kitted, and we have one strong young she cat." Onestar then addressed the clans. "Prey is doing well." he dipped his head as to show he was finished.

"Good thing Nightcloud wasn't there." I told Tigerheart. He nodded, though his mind seemed lost on something else. I was about to ask him what Olivenose had told him as we walked into camp, but a terrified wail stopped me and everyone else in their tracks. "My kit! Someone has stolen my kit!"


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes widened. Crowfeather ran over to Leafpool and started stroking her flank with his tail tip. Leafpool looked so scared it was as if she was giving birth again. Bramblestar ran over to the frightened queen and started questioning her. "When did you find out?" he demanded. "Well, I went to sleep with her curled up with me, and when I woke she was gone! And she's not in the camp!" she cried, breathing heavily. Bramblestar got up and looked around. "Berrynose!" he called out to the cream coloured warrior.

Berrynose turned around. "Yes?" Bramblestar walked towards him. "You were guarding the camp entrance. Did you see anything?" Berrynose looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "No. I was guarding the camp the whole time." Bramblestar looked worried. Then he stopped, and turned his gaze to Dovewing. "Dovewing," he said slowly, "Do you think you could reach out and find if anything unusual is going on?"

I nodded as all eyes turned to me. I felt a little uncomfortable as I closed my eyes and cast out my senses. I checked Riverclan first. Willowshine sorting herbs, Duskfur scolding her kits, Minnowtail and Pebblefoot play fighting. All seemed normal. The same was in Shadowclan. I then realized that I had forgotten to check Thunderclan! Awkwardly, hoping that no one would pick up signals through my fur started searching Thunderclan.

No, no, no... Wait! A scent! Thunderclan! The abandoned twoleg nest! I reached in further, determined to find out whose fresh scent it was. Then it hit me. I could smell warmth and milk, mixed in with fear. It was leading towards Windclan! And a different unforgettable stench along with it. I opened my eyes to find everyone still staring at me.

"Dovewing? Did you find out anything useful?" Bramblestar asked me cautiously. I breathed in deeply. "Yes. I found the kits scent near the abandoned twoleg nest." My eye caught Tigerheart's for a second before we quickly looked away. Bramblestar seemed relieved, and less concerned. "Alright then! We will just send a small patrol to go and fetch her. Brackenfur, I want you and..."

"I'm not done yet." I interrupted him sternly. Leafpool's head snapped towards me, her eyes narrowed, glistening with fear. Bramblestar looked at me, and nodded as the signal to talk."There was another scent," I began slowly. "Breezepelt's." After the name was said, everything seemed to stop in time.  
After a few moments Bramblestar broke it. "Breezepelt..." he muttered slowly and thoughtfully. I felt sorry for him. As clan leader, he would be the one to make the decision, and I could see he was struggling. He then looked up sharply. "Squirrelflight, Brackenfur and Thornclaw," he summoned the senior warrior and his deputy with a flick of his tail, "I need to talk to you in my den." They cautiously followed the leader in to his den, and after a while it was full of urgent chattering. I didn't dare listen in case I heard something I didn't want to hear.

I looked around. The camp was exactly as it was, even after Bramblestar broke the silence. Every cat looked troubled and scared, and Leafpool and Crowfeather looked as if they were right on top of the ancient oak, and were falling from it at top speed. Suddenly the chattering stopped. Bramblestar made his way out of the den. "We have decided." he turned to me. "Where was he heading."

"Windclan." I said quickly. There was no time to waste. "Then we will send a big enough patrol full of strong warriors to go and rescue the kit. May Starclan go with us."

**Sorry I haven't updated. i had to write it as well. anyway, hope you like it! **


	18. Chapter 18

Breezepelt's POV:

I finally arrived at the Thunderclan camp. I smiled. Thanks to the dark forest I was able to learn all the other clan's secrets. I crept in through the dirtplace, careful that no one should see me. Phew! Its smells worse than the carrion place where I live! I sniffed, and found the milky scent of the nursery.

Peeking through, I saw that Leafpool, Starclan curse her name, was asleep. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Checking that the cat guarding the entrance had gone the other direction, I slipped in to the nursery, my black pelt blending in with the shadows. I picked the kit up by its scruff, and quickly raced out of the camp, through the dirt place again, and ran ahead. I needed somewhere to go so I could think what I would do next. I frowned, having no idea where to go. I walked straight on, taking random turns, before coming to a twoleg nest. It didn't seem as if any twolegs still lived there, and I'd have sworn that other clan cat's scents were there.

I settled down, licking the little kit softly, letting her know that she was safe. She slowly closed her eyes and stopped mewling. I smiled evilly. You are going to die, and then Leafpool can know what it feels like to be_ really_ hurt. I wait until I decide what I am going to do. I finally decide. Gently picking up the little furball of black as not to wake her, I set off towards the Windclan border.

My mother will help me, I declared confidently. She hates Leafpool more than I do! I stopped where ever there was shelter so I wouldn't be seen. Finally I arrived at my old windy camp. I puffed out my chest. This would have been the best clan ever if I was the leader! I strolled down cautiously, before hiding behind the warriors den.

"Nightcloud!" I hissed loudly. Nothing. I frowned. This was going to be harder than I thought. I scratched the back wall of the warriors den, hoping I would distract the other warriors. Instead, to my relief, no other warriors came out. None other than my mother.

She stared in disbelief. "B-Breezepelt?" she whispered. I nodded, rubbing my head against her ear. She pulled back sharply. "What are you doing here? You're going to get caught!" she hissed. I shook my head, confidence running through my blood. "Follow me." I said quietly, beckoning her with my tail.

She hesitated, before padding after me out of camp. "What's that?" she asked. I froze. Slowly turning around, I faced her fully. Her mouth hung wide open. "You stole Crowfeather and Leafpool's kit?!" she shouted angrily. I stared at her confused. "Wait, what? I thought you hated Leafpool!" I yelled back, puzzled.

"I do! But I wouldn't harm a kit. Now why did you bring me to this river in the middle of Leaf-bare?" I grinned. "So we can get rid of this kit once and for all." Nightcloud looked uncertainly at the river, then at the little kit, before turning towards me. She took a deep breath and said, "No. I won't let you."

I smiled harder. "What are you going to do about it then?"

**Ooooh cliffy! XD BTW so sorry i haven't updated in like forever because school started and you know how much homework i get now?! Anyway i will try and update more often. **


	19. Chapter 19

Dovewing's POV:

I left with the patrol, shivers running up my spine in fear for the little kit. We ran most of the way, stopping only when we scented something that could be of use to us. Eventually we arrived at the twoleg nest. Splitting up, we searched and sniffed every nook and cranny, but there was no sign of the newborn kit, nor the evil rogue.

"Nothing." Thornclaw scratched at the ground furiously. "I guess we look near Windclan now then. We are not giving up no matter what." Brackenfur declared. He would make a good leader, I realized.

Thornclaw nodded. "Let's go." We set off towards the Windclan border in a hurry, hoping Breezepelt wouldn't have done anything to the kit. We stopped at the border. "Dovewing, we can't go past the border so can you please find out exactly where Breezepelt is?" Brackenfur asked. I nodded the pressure on me.

Casting out my senses, I searched the windy moorland. There was no sign of him in the camp, but I might have caught a whiff of him. Soon I came to a river. It was quite small, but in the middle of Leaf-bare, it would be freezing. I looked harder and saw three dark shapes, two big, one so small it could have been a rabbit, only silhouette's in the faint light the moon was giving.

"Well?" Thornclaw said impatiently. My vision snapped. I glared at the older warrior. Thanks a lot! I snorted. "I saw a river, not far from here. There were two cat sized silhouette's and one tiny one." I informed.

Brackenfur looked thoughtful. "Well we've got nothing to lose." he said wisely. We trotted through the breezy territory, ears pricked in case a patrol was out. Suddenly I saw something glistening in the light of the moon. "There it is!" I cried excitedly.

Both toms head's whizzed around, eyes lighting up as they saw the river. With no warning, they darted off. I raced after them. We slowed down and slid behind a rock, in case of being caught.

"No. I won't let you." That was Nightcloud's voice! "What are you going to do about it?" asked an evil voice. My heart froze. Breezepelt. Thornclaw glanced at me and Brackenfur. We nodded. With no warning we sprang out from behind the rock, landing face to face with Breezepelt and his mother.

They looked in shock at us. We Thunderclan warriors held our gazes steadily. Nightcloud looked relieved. Unlike Breezepelt, who looked as if he had just eaten crow food. He hissed at us, before quickly turning to Nightcloud. "Do it, before more mangy warriors come." Breezepelt snarled at Nightcloud.

Her eyes grew narrowed. "No! She's just a kit." Brackenfur looked at me and Thornclaw in turn. Peering around, we saw Leafpool and Crowfeather's kit fast asleep. My eyes widened in disbelief. Breezepelt grabbed the kit, causing her to wake up and start mewling. He thrust her at his mother. "Do it!" he shouted. "Never!" replied Nightcloud.

"Fine. Then I will!" Breezepelt ran over to the edge of the river, dangling the tiny dark shape dangerously over the freezing water. Without realizing what I was doing, I darted forward and head butted Breezepelt, causing him to stumble on to his side. I clawed at him, but I wasn't fast enough. Breezepelt pinned me down easily. I struggled to escape, but he dug his claws in to my throat. He grinned, but then let go. "Breezepelt!" I painfully moved my head around to see Onestar with a few other warriors behind him.

"I knew you would come back!" Onestar snarled furiously. Breezepelt growled. "It's now or never!" he yelled to himself. He jumped over me and threw the tiny kit into the river. I gasped, but had to close my mouth as the cold wind stung my eyes and throat. "No!" shouted a lot of cats at once.

I then noticed Thornclaw had disappeared. Where are you? I pleaded. Just then he came running back, Leafpool and Crowfeather behind him, with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight taking up the rear. Leafpool collapsed to the ground when she saw her kit in the water. "Breezepelt help her!" both Thunderclan and Windclan leader bellowed at Breezepelt, gesturing their heads towards the drowning kit.

Why don't you help her? I pleaded in my mind. I then realized that Breezepelt had a firm grip on the only non slippery bit of the river bank. It would be too dangerous for anyone else to come close, because they might slip and fall.

Just then Nightcloud took a step forward towards Breezepelt. "You've gone too far this time!" she shouted, hurling herself at Breezepelt. Breezepelt, who hadn't been warned, stumbled back but managed to stay on the ground, just missing the cold waves of water. Nightcloud sprung herself on him, before leaning down and biting her son's throat hard.

Everyone stood there shocked. Nightcloud let go, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to die like this. But you were just too evil." she whispered silently. No one knew if she had meant to say that aloud, but we all sure heard. Breezepelt was now lying on the wet grass, his lip curled and his mouth snarling. His claws were unsheathed, but now harmless, and icicles started to form on his cold body.

Without warning in the tense moment of shock, Nightcloud leaped in to the air, plunging straight down in to the river. "No!" Onestar said yet again, his eyes filled with fear for his loyal warrior. Ashfoot stepped up from behind, laying her tail tip on Onestar's shivering shoulder. "It was her choice." she murmured, her gaze sad.

I lifted my head up and saw Nightcloud gasping at the coldness, before shaking her head and disappearing under the surface. Suddenly everything went silent, as if time had slowed down in the tense moment of praying to Starclan that Nightcloud and the kit would be okay. All eyes were on the river.

The silence was broken as a loud splash erupted through the silent night sky. Nightcloud! Nightcloud was gasping for breath while struggling to hold the tiny kit above the water. She must have been tired after fighting Breezepelt, and it is the middle of the night, I thought worriedly.

Suddenly Nightcloud stopped. It looked like every scrap of energy had been sucked out of her. Without warning she burst out of the water once more and threw the kit on to the river bank. Crowfeather leaped towards her cautiously so he wouldn't slip, before snatching her up and giving her to her mother, who started licking her frantically.

I thanked Starclan quietly. The kit was safe! What about Nightcloud? A thought in my head suddenly occurred. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the river. Nightcloud had disappeared. "Who can swim?" asked Onestar desperately. "There's no point- look!" Thornclaw gestured towards the river.

Floating there was a small hunched up black shape, fur wet and drops of ice hanging on to her stiff pelt. It was Nightcloud. Everything was in slow motion. Kestrelflight came running to the scene, told by one of the Windclan warriors what had happened. Brackenfur and Ashfoot had pulled Nightcloud's body out of the water, and we didn't need Kestrelflight to tell us that she was already in the paws of Starclan.

Leafpool's kit was asleep, worn out from her adventure in the river. She seemed ok, from the looks of her sleeping and Kestrelflight's relieved face. I started to get a little dizzy. Everything is happening too fast! I could just about hear what was going on. "What do we do with Breezepelt's body?" Onestar was asking, his tail drooping and head bowed low. "We might as well bury it, but nowhere respectful." Bramblestar replied firmly, though I could just about see through my blurry vision that he was grieving.

"We will bury him outside of camp somewhere." Ashfoot decided, turning away from where she was talking with Onestar. Suddenly Leafpool stood up. "I hope Nightcloud is listening, because I'm sure she would be happy to hear this." My attention pricked at this. Straining, I struggled to listen.

"Me and Crowfeather have decided on a name for this kit." she glanced back at her mate, who nodded encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath and said; "We are going to call her Nightkit, in memory of Nightcloud, who died saving her." her voice shook, but she stood firmly on the ground. Onestar dipped his head to Leafpool and his ex warrior. "Thank you. That is very kind. I'm sure she would have liked that."

And with that, Onestar beckoned to two of his warriors to carry Nightcloud's cold lifeless body. They left without a word, all grieving for Nightcloud, whilst hating her evil son. Crowfeather quickly ran up to Nightcloud, pressed his nose in her fur, said a few words, before backing off silently.

I lay my head back down, my head swirling like the strong current that had drowned Nightcloud. Kestrelflight ran towards me. His face went blurry. "Dovewing? Dovewing!" I heard voices calling me, but my head ached and blood was oozing out of my throat. Something warm and sticky was pressed against my throat, absorbing the blood, but that didn't stop my vision from going black and me passing out.


End file.
